


What To Not Expect When You're Expecting

by mysecretsky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Banner - Freeform, Bucky Barnes - Freeform, Butt Slapping, Daddy Kink, Dark, F/M, Face Slapping, Family, Graphic Description, Intense, Kidnapping, Kinks, Love, Obedience, Obsession, Past Abuse, Phobias, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy sex, Sad, Shower Sex, Submission, Thor - Freeform, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, at the end, natasha romanov - Freeform, past abusive relationship, pepper - Freeform, sam wilson - Freeform, soft at first
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 11:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21457543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysecretsky/pseuds/mysecretsky
Summary: Y/N is pregnant, and her boyfriend is not doing his job right, but luckily for her, someone has been watching her closely, waiting for the right moment to take her away from her unworthy boyfriend and taking care of her the right way.Where it will be just him, her and THEIR baby.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Okay yes I know, I should be working with the John Wick fanfic, it will come I promise, but I got so excited to post this work that I had written months ago.  
And I mean, who doesn't love possessive Steve Rogers who has pregnancy kink? 
> 
> Also I will be posting warnings everytime I upload a chapter, this is considered softer than my other fanfics, but obsessive jealous Steve is still dark ;)

The cold air bit her sensitive skin, her feet ache and her hand is getting tired from trying to hold her belly and lessen the weight.

Her tears never stopping as she took these small steps in this dark street surrounded with thick trees, the cars barely appearing which makes her even more scared and somehow relieved, because god knows what the intentions of the person are if she decided to hitchhike.

She sobbed silently forcing her legs to move, why did this happen to her now, why her more importantly.

Her boyfriend, _that piece of shit_, she thought.

She couldn’t believe he literally threw her out of the car, she knew how he is like when he is drunk, but this was another level of fucked up.

She knows he didn’t want the baby, but he wasn’t ready to let her go. She also insisted on keeping their little bundle of joy, and he stubbornly agreed eventually.

She was thinking of leaving this toxic relationship, but she kept thinking of her baby girl and how she doesn’t want her to live without her father, although he is a douche bag, he proved that today more, and now, she is blaming herself, she should have left him earlier, the small display of violence at home was a big warning but she was oblivious due to the same problem most women in abusive relationships have, no home to come back to, not even family, she wasn’t going to risk that for her daughter.

Part of her wished he would come back, she wouldn’t survive this and the thought of that is making her cry more , blurring her vision making it harder for her to look in front of her and resume her way.

She heard a distinct voice of a car engine, and through hazy vision she could see the lights of that car, mingling all together, almost too bright for her eyes.

She covered her eyes when it approached her, stopping right where she was standing.

She could feel the anxiety creeping more now, the reality of the situation, could it be that asshole or another person, coming to take advantage of her situation and dumping her body in the river when they finish her off.

Her feet were stuck to the ground, her legs jelly, slowly shivering as the dark figure from the car came out.

It wasn’t her boyfriend. But the front lights of the car hit his figure and she saw him.

She took a deep breath as she was welcomed with a very handsome tall man, looking like he is in his thirties, his dark long blond hair pushed back and his beard thick with those fierce blue eyes, looking like he came out of an elegant party with the black suit.

She sobbed loudly this time, backing away slowly with the little energy she has.

"Please! Please don’t hurt me-" Her voice was raspy from all the crying, her other hand that wasn’t holding her belly came in front of her, as to defend herself, but he kept coming closer and closer.

"Calm down angel, it's okay, I'm here to help you."

"No stay back please, please! I am p-pregnant and-"

"I know, I know, come here I will help you."  
He wasn’t listening to her and she was on the verge of having a panic attack, as much as she wanted to throw herself in his arms and hope for the best, she just couldn’t, not for her daughter.

She stumbled on a rock and fell on her ass hard, producing an animalistic cry from her lips, her sobs getting louder as her hands automatically went to shield her growing tummy.

The man ran quickly to aid her, one of his hands going to her face pushing the black curls from it to look at her teary gray big doe eyes, she was so innocent, so weak and so sensitive.

"Be careful there angel! You almost gave me a heart attack." While his hand stayed on her face, cradling her cheek, the other went to her belly, stroking her through the denim of her jumpsuit.

She cried into his hand, shutting her eyes tightly.

"Please don’t hurt me, please, I'm begging you.."

Her sobs made him frown in sadness, she was so broken, and that was the fault of her fucking ex-boyfriend.

She is with him now, and she will forever be safe, he will take care of her and her baby, and they will live like a happy family.

"I would never, ever hurt you y/n."

The mention of her name made her widen her eyes in confusion, how did he know that?

"Now come on, let's go, you must be freezing out here."

His hands went to her underarms, holding her up and resting her on his chest, making sure not to hug her too tightly. Her legs going around his torso and her arms circling around his neck, burying her head in his shoulder. Even with the baby, he was carrying her like she was a feather.

He smelled like cologne and a hint of cigar, the masculine smell.

She should be afraid, very afraid, but she was hungry, tired, cold, and very much confused.

He opened the door, laying her on the passenger seat closing it and going to his own seat.

He started driving, giving few glances at her to make sure she is doing okay, he even saw her looking at him for seconds before flinching hard and blushing, he smiled softly at that.

"Where are w-we going?"

She whispered, her eyes scanning the dark area, she tried to recognise the road, but she couldn’t.

"Home." His answer was straight-forward, she could feel that he didn’t want her to argue with him, and just trust him.

But she can't, everything in him is slowly creeping her out, how did he find her, how did he know her name, she was literally in nowhere.

It wasn’t her plan to get lost here but thinking about it, she shouldn’t have come to her sister's party out of her state, she shouldn’t even have come with that bastard.

Her silent tears coming back harder this time, she felt her heart was going to burst from how fast it was pumping.

"You're not going to hurt me right? I am pregnant and-"

"Angel, I told you already, I will never hurt you." He looked at her with disappointment written on his face, he was genuinely annoyed that she didn’t trust him.

"B-But who are you? How do you know my name?"

"That's for another time, why don’t you tell me why that fucking asshole dumped you on this dark road."

"Y-You know him?" She whimpered, she couldn’t shake the feeling that he was talking like a stalker, a guy they write about in horror kidnap stories.

"Answer y/n."

The words poured out of her mouth before she could control herself.

She explained to him that he got super drunk and she kept nagging on him along the way to be careful till he did something stupid and almost got them killed, she whined that she should drive but he didn’t take it very well and literally pushed her out of the car and went on full speed not even looking back at her.

"I hoped he would come back, if not for me, for our daughter." Her eyes shut tightly and she cried some more, she couldn’t recall a time in her life that she cried this much.

On the other hand Steve's heart was breaking to her little sad story, that dickface got her knocked up and he couldn’t even care a little for her well-being and her daughter's.

His hand went to hers that was holding her belly, grabbing it tightly and making his fingers lace with hers.

He was going on a medium speed to not make her panic, his eyes shifting from the dark road to her.

"He won't bother you ever again, I am going to protect you."

"But I don’t even know you-"

"I am Steve Rogers and that's just what you need to know about me angel."

She didn’t have the energy to push his hands or argue more, but she had one more question in her.

"What do you want from me Steve."

He stayed silent, he didn’t know how to answer her.

Should he tell her that he was watching for sometime, planned on making a move but couldn’t because the time he fell in love with her was when she found out she was pregnant. He hoped she would leave him, realise the big mistake he was, but she didn’t.

And when today he was waiting for her on his spot to watch her enter her house, he watched the asshole pull up on the driveway without his girl beside him, totally drunk that he passed out on the door step, making Steve baffled to how he managed to arrive safely. He knew she was with him, he was there when he saw them get out.

So he quickly went to look for her, he knew what road, cause he heard her on the phone talking with her sister about this gathering she should come to.

He brought her hand and kissed it before laying it gently on his lap.

He made her confused and suspicious, but she wasn’t even able to question his actions because before she knows it, the tiredness took over her and her eyes shut slowly as she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SMUT AND FEELS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is intense? And if you squinted your eyes you could see dark Steve.

She woke up with a startle, her eyes opening only to be met with a bright room, the light hurting her eyes.

She looked around her and she saw herself in a king sized bed, still in her dirty clothes and a blanket over the half of her body.

_Wait_.

She panicked, she was in a stranger's house. She tried to remember the last thing and she did, a guy named Steve Rogers was taking her 'home.'

"Steve!!" She yelled his name loudly, she wanted to yell help but surprisingly his name came on her lips first.

She pushed the blanket away from her body as her aching feet landed on the floor, she tried standing up with difficulty, and when she did her body gave up, she was so exhausted and vulnerable, her back was going to snap.

She cried into the comforter, afraid of her situation, and mad at the fact she accepted the ride from the strange man who weirdly knew her name and probably more.

"Angel!" She saw his figure above her, his expression frightening her, he was mad.

He crouched to her side and helped her by getting her up with both of her arms until she was seated on the bed.

"Don't scare me like that again." His big hand went to her face, holding her cheek as his lips met her forehead.

"What is this place? You said you were taking me home."

"This is home."

"IT'S NOT!" She shrieked into his face, hot tears streaming down her face.

He closed his eyes as he took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I am not taking you back to that abusive fucker!"

"How do I know you're not so different from him?"

"I actually care about you Y/N!"

She whimpered as she looked into his gentle blue eyes, she wants answers.

"Tell me the truth Steve, why am I here?"

He sighed as he lowered his head a little, his expression softening.

"Promise me you will keep calm, I don’t want you to have a panic attack now."

He got up sitting beside her, his hand leaving her cheek to go and hold her hand, she didn’t push him to not anger him, so she could know the reason behind why he is keeping her.

She nodded lightly, sniffling as her hand that wasn’t holding his kept rubbing her bulging belly.

"I have been watching you for a while y/n, and I know, I know, it sounds stupid and cliché but I tried to control these feelings especially when I found out that you're pregnant, but I couldn’t."

"Oh my god." Her hand came to cover her mouth as she sobbed into it, she was in a creepy, stalker, obsessive, kidnapper's house, she is going to get raped and probably murdered in the end, he sounded like a psycho in her head.

"Angel relax, you promised me-"

"Leave me alone please, let me go, if you do I won't go back to him, I would figure it out on my own, please!"

"I can't let you go like that, you're bound to get lost in this world."

"You can't keep me here forever, I don’t love you back, you can't force me."

To her surprise he chuckled, he held her hand tighter as his other one went to rub her belly.

"I can live with that. You will learn that I am the only one who cares about you, who wants to protect you, who will die for your daughter, **our** daughter."

She gasped when he said that sentence, **our daughter**, not even her boyfriend said that sentence once, it should make her feel creeped out, disgusted, that this stranger thinks that this child who is not even related to him by blood is his too, but rather oddly she felt a warm feeling creeping in her chest, at least there is someone out there who would love her daughter with her.

She shook that thought from her head, trying not to give him the wrong message with her expressions.

"Your family practically disowned you when they found out, and the last family member can't care for you and your child together, I don’t want you to think that you are a burden, and you are not and never will be but you can’t fight fate, God literally put you in my hands . You're my angel, and I will never let you go now that I have you. You won't find someone in this whole wide world that could love you like I do."

He gave her the most adorable smile, and she felt herself slowly accepting this new reality.

He was ready to care for her, he made it obvious, if he was trying to kill her he would have done that the minute he saw her, if he was trying to torture her he would have already began, if he was trying to manipulate her, well she got nothing else to lose.

But it looks like a golden chance in front of her, he seems like he really does love her and care about her.

She gave him a weak smile behind all the tears that kept streaming down the apples of her flushed pink cheeks.

He saw it as a chance and brought her closer to him putting her on his lap and hugging her.

She didn’t fight him and let her head rest on his chest, enjoying the feeling of safety she felt right now, it was a foreign emotion.

His lips landing on her cheek startled her for a minute, but she relaxed as he kept going, if he is what he is claiming to be, so be it, she needs to have faith in something, someone.

He kissed her other cheek, then her temple, giving her red nose tip a peck making her giggle.

When his lips met hers she opened her eyes in shock, his was so soft, not pushing her too far. She started kissing him back, her arms circling his neck and she opened her mouth for him to push his tongue in her wet cavern, moaning as his kiss started getting rougher, more dominant.

He pulled back when she couldn’t breathe anymore making her gasp as she looked into his eyes, staring at his undeniable beauty.

"We will take it slow, but I can't promise you one thing, and that’s to keep my hands away from you."

Her smile slowly dropped, was she ready for him? Was she ever ready for sex? She doesn’t know and that makes her afraid, paranoid all over again, was she so fast in taking the decision to trusting this guy?

She squirmed in his grasp, her weak little hands trying to push him, lightly hitting his chest, but it was like nothing to him.

"Angel, I won't do anything that you're not comfortable with, but I will please my doll."

She stopped at that sentence,_ please her?_

"What do you mean?" She innocently asked him, her eyes glistening with new tears, she is so tired and stressed, she just wants a comforting answer.

"Let’s go take a bath first."

Now that was an answer she didn’t expect.

He stood up with her still glued to his chest, he held her ass with both of his hands as he guided her to the bathroom.

He sat her on the side of the sink as he went to prepare her bath.

She watched him as he opened the faucet and started testing the water until it was warm enough, pouring a substance from a bottle into it making it all bubbly and emit a fresh rosy smell that made her realise how much she wanted this bath.

All these small things that she was seeing him do, the faint smile on his face, the folded fabric of his blouse around his wrist so it won’t get wet, it all felt so natural.

"Okay, let's get you out of these dirty clothes." He grinned at her as his hand went to the straps of her jumpsuit.

She screamed pushing his hands away, she folded her arms in front of her chest as if she was naked.

"Don’t worry angel, I won't do anything, I promised you. I just want to help you."

She shook her head, her face blushing while avoiding his gaze, although she doesn’t want to admit, she really needs his help, but she wasn’t ready to show it all on the first day.

"Look I know your feet are aching and you won't be able to stand up for so long, I don’t want anything to happen to our little girl."

His hands again went to her belly, where he rubbed that spot lovingly.

She lowered her hands as she looked at him, he did it again, he claimed that her baby was his too, and as much as her mind was warning her that this was a delusional act of a desperate guy, her heart was aching, secretly loving all the gentle, seemingly, honest care he was giving.

"Okay then turn around please." She whispered, her cheeks blushing more when she saw him smirk.

He turned away, his back facing her while she lowered the straps and jumped off the sink carefully to get rid of it all.

"Don't turn around!" She screamed as she took off her top, afraid that he would take a peak.

He chuckled and stayed where he was, as much as he wanted to turn around and claim her right there, he knew better.

The sound of the splash was the indicator for him to turn around, and his heart fluttered.

How she was sitting in the bath with both knees up, her chin resting on them while she hugged her legs.

The innocent eyes looking up at him, those teary grey eyes, it still puzzles him on how she ended up with that freak. 

Maybe the only good thing that idiot did was giving her up so quickly, because it played well with Steve here, his old plans on how to get her were not really friendly and innocent.

It's like God knew he was a better match for her than anybody else, and he will make sure she isn’t going anywhere.

\------

"Are you hungry?"

He was done bathing her and now was helping her put on a hoodie and his sweatpants, he made sure to tie the straps of the pants tightly but comfortably around her waist so it won't fall down.

It wasn’t the easiest thing helping her clean up, since she insisted on doing most of it, when his hand came to her sensitive areas she started protesting, and he didn’t argue with that so much. Not yet.

He hugged her tightly as his hand went to stroke her hair, he buried his face in her neck and gave her cheek a gentle kiss making her squirm shyly in his embrace.

Her hands went to his waist for balance as she nodded, she was starving.

"You go and sit on the bed while I'll bring dinner up, okay?" He looked up at her and gave her the most adorable smile.

"Okay."

She dragged her feet to where the bed was and sat carefully on the edge, although she was only five months pregnant, it took most of her energy carrying her body.

She brought both of her hands to her tummy, brushing her thumb over her belly button softly. She still can't believe she's carrying a child, her child, it all felt surreal.

"I promise you baby girl that your mama won't ever go back to him, he maybe your father, but he isn’t your daddy."

She felt her eyes welling up, the mere thought of her daughter growing up without a father, as much as she didn’t want that, she has to do what's best for her baby.

"You can't trust strangers but your mama had to do it this time, his name is Steve and he has been really kind to me so far."

She was long gone crying now, hugging her belly more, her situation making her almost pity herself, but a sudden movement made her open her eyes wide in excitement.

She placed her hand to the area she felt her baby kicking and right on cue she kicked again.

"Steve!!" She screamed loudly as she kept moving her hand to feel her kicking.

He came in holding the tray, he quickly put it on the nightstand and ran to her side.

"What-"

"The baby is kicking! She's kicking!" She said through all of her tears, after all what happened tonight, what she thought was the worst day ever, just turned to be the best one.

Steve's eyes widened as he tucked his hand under the hoodie to feel it more properly.

"How? When?"

"I was talking to her about today and I mentioned you then she kicked!" 

But he didn’t feel anything, a minute passed with no action and Steve was getting irritated by then.

"Talk to her again."

She looked up at him and saw how his eyebrows frowned, his hand roaming around her belly eager to feel the contact she described earlier, how can he be so invested in a baby that isn’t his?

"Um-m, Steve just brought your mommy dinner, and-"

"Oh my god!"

She kicked exactly where his hand was, and y/n could swear she saw tears glistening in his eyes. He looked like a proud father, his bewilderment and excitement were all such a beautiful sight, which she had always wished to see that from her boyfriend.

Steve kissed her stomach and went up to kiss her forehead then her cheek, finally landing a long kiss on her lips which she gave back.

He gazed into her eyes hazily, she could see the lust in them, the need, the impatient longing, and in return she felt it too.

She didn’t fight him when he suddenly grabbed her face and kissed her roughly, the peck on her jaw then the sucking on her neck.

She closed her eyes as she felt the pleasure building up, his touches were so gentle yet demanding, making her feel wanted and special according to her disoriented mind.

Although her fast beating heart and the occasional shivers running down her spine, she let him keep going until he landed between her thighs.

He laid her more comfortably on the bed till her vision was interrupted with her bump, and she couldn’t see his whole face only his golden hair.

He took off the sweatpants and parted her shaking legs, he sensed her hesitation, but as long as she is not screaming or crying for him to stop he is not giving up.

He kissed her inner thigh as his hands went to her hips, grabbing them abruptly making her gasp.

He gave her pussy a kiss before licking it all the way down which resulted in a loud moan, he kept doing it, savouring her unique taste, it was his pleasure too.

He sucked her little nub and got his thumb rubbing the rest of her, coaxing all those delicious whines from her.

It wasn’t long until she became wet and ready for him.

Her hand was in his hair and her legs went around his head, pulling him closer to her.

She never thought so much pleasure can come from this, it has been so long since she had a release and she is trying to relish every minute of this lewd act.

Two of his fingers pushed into her tight hole making her sob in both delight and pain, he kept thrusting them until he met her soft spot where he increased the force of his sucking and she started grinding his face on her pussy.

It was only a second ago when she didn’t let him see her private parts and now she is getting her pussy eaten by his talented tongue.

She moaned in ecstasy as she felt wave after wave of pleasure hit her body, her hand digging deeper into his hair where she pulled them in pure desire.

She just needs one push and that's it.

"Oh, please, please, please," She kept chanting desperately, her eyes closing tightly as she sobbed.

And a thrust of his fingers deep into her pussy was all her body needed, a loud moan escaped her mouth as her body convulsed, her muscles spasmed while she gushed all her girljuices in his mouth which he pleasantly swallowed, telling her how much he enjoyed doing this for her.

She opened her eyes and saw his own looking at her, now reflecting love and admiration.

He gave her sweaty forehead a kiss as his hand travelled to her pussy where he rubbed her sensitive area, making her whine again.

"Tomorrow we will go shopping for you and the baby."


	3. Chapter three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am sorry that it took so long to update this story, but when I am not in the mood to continue a story I don't even look at it in fear that I fucking screw it up, I would be thinking of another fic idea..  
Anyways I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it gives you an idea of who Steve really is and how much the reader wants to be clueless!  
Warnings: EMETOPHOBIA; It's fear of vomiting or anything related to it, it's a real thing and I suffer from it too, I just wanted to give the reader a very honest and flawed personality.  
Also, fluff and fluff.

Steve woke up early this morning with her crushed to his side, her face buried in his chest while her hands made fists with his shirt, holding on to him for dear life.

He stared at her angelic face, admiring her beauty and innocence, after yesterday he truly feels like he made progress with her, in one day. He thought he was going to have to come up with more reasons for her to trust him but he didn’t have to, it made him realise how much she is broken that a stranger with promises felt like a pathway to heaven.

He kissed her forehead and her cheek before getting up slowly from their bed, tucking her in nicely and quietly, kneeling down to kiss her exposed bulging belly.

"Good morning pumpkin." He talked to her daughter, their daughter more accurately.

He knows how absurd it seems that he is claiming this child to be his too but he doesn’t care, he is way past the point of denying that he is in denial, and just embracing the fact that he has a strange obsession of wanting this to work out.

He covered her with the blanket, giving her a sweet smile and going down the stairs to start making her breakfast, then giving it to her in bed.

And while he was scrambling the eggs and frying the bacon, his mind kept reminding him of their session, and how he got her orgasming with his mouth, he could still taste her, his beard glistening with her cum and lips shinning, he smirked feeling the air around him getting warmer.

He needs to calm himself down and slowly approach her, he doesn’t want to scare her on her first week.

\--

She woke up with a startle, feeling empty and disoriented, and although the blanket was covering her, she felt really cold, her stomach going in knots and her throat tightening.

Where was Steve?

The smell of eggs threw her off immediately and made her run quickly to the bathroom, her legs wobbling as her trembling fingers opened the toilet cover, falling down with a thud as she hurled the dinner she had yesterday.

She started screaming while crying, anything related to vomit made her paranoid, it was in her teenage years that she realized she had a phobia of this particular thing.

It was even harder when she got pregnant, every time she ate something that upset her stomach or when the morning nausea takes action, she would be in the bathroom having a breakdown. Her boyfriend would bang on the door, yelling at her to stop this childish non-sense.

The memory of those countless incidents put her off, making her hurl violently but stubbornly swallowing the bile, not ready to go into the action of puking again.

She cried harder, her hand circling her tummy in concern, she was so afraid of the possibility that this could affect her baby.

Before another wave of nausea hits her the door went wide open and a very worried Steve entered the bathroom, his eyes wandering and falling on her fragile body on the floor, her body visibly shaking and tear stained face, red and pale.

"Angel, what's going on?"

He went down on his knees beside her, his arm going around her neck to hug her, not slightly bothered with the mess she was in.

She cried into his shoulders more, her body so desperate in getting rid of the food that was left in her.

He looked at her again, his hand cradling her cheek, his heart breaking at every sound she makes.

"I c-can't!"

"You can't what? What? I'll help you."

He pat her back, his hand going up and down her spine, reassuring her of him being there for her.

He saw how her lips were trembling and fingers were holding the seat tightly, the cold sweat on her forehead and the sudden change of color her face did.

"You can't what?" He asked impatiently again, his hand holding her tighter to him, he wants to know if he should take her to the hospital or not.

"I can't- I can't get it out."

She saw how he frowned, his eyes looking elsewhere to process what she just said, she doesn’t expect him to easily understand this.

He seems to comprehend her reference to vomit, and quickly judged it as some kind of phobia she has.

Nobody screams and cries this hard over a normal body reflex.

"It's okay, it's totally fine, I am here, I'll help you."

She saw his sweet smile that she has begun to get used to, whenever he gave her that expression she knew everything would be okay.

He took hold of her other hand, his fingers lacing with hers, brushing her skin in a reassuring manner.

\----

He helped her clean up and change her hoodie, stroking her hair and brushing the little strands that were still glued to her cheeks.

"All better?" He asked her sweetly his huge hands cradling her face, his eyes full of love and admiration, she didn’t think it was possible to love someone this deeply.

But for what is right, she is sure so damn grateful he helped her with her little incident back there in the bathroom.

She nodded and smiled back meekly, holding his hands with hers as she gave his palm a soft kiss.

She could see his eyes glisten over the small act of affection.

"Okay then you go rest and I'll bring breakfast."

He was on his way out when she grabbed his hand, pushing him back to her.

"S-Steve, um, can you- Are you frying eggs?"

Her stuttering made her seem so adorable to him.

"Yes, you don’t like them?"

"Yes- No! I just- Can you make me grilled cheese and a bowl of fruit instead?"

Her fingers held his hand tighter as she asked him for the simple request, he wondered what she was so nervous about.

"Of course angel, now go rest." He kissed her lips before giving her hand a final squeeze and leaving the room.

She mouthed a 'Thank you' as she got back to the bed and sat against the headboard.

Yesterday she wanted to talk to him about their situation, about them more accurately, she was still not thrilled over the fact she was in a stranger's house who happened to be a stalker.

But him going down on her made her forget, and the big gestures of kindness he's giving to her this morning, well it made her shut up.

It's either the real him, who is genuinely in love with and trying his best to show her how good he can be for her and her daughter, or he is manipulating her for the future, so he can use these actions as an excuse, and the latter made her almost nauseous again.

She doesn’t want to judge him so fast, her only misfortune that she actually needs him right now, she will put this burden on his shoulders not just after birth, but also when the baby comes and their needs will be only fulfilled by Steve since she doesn’t have a job.

She shrugged the toxic thoughts, she spent all of her life with her boyfriend with only these thoughts and ideas, she just wants to enjoy the attention she is getting while she still can, while hoping that Steve doesn’t turn out to be a serial killer in the end.

He sat beside her with the cup of coffee in his hand, his arm around her shoulders as they kept chatting about the baby, what she wants to do and how he can help her with the things.

She found him bringing up the idea and just calmly talking with her about her baby so pure, she knows she looked like a naïve little girl when he suggested it, she reacted so brightly, it made him chuckle.

She was finished with her sandwich and was picking the raspberry to her mouth while he was suggesting that they put the baby's cot in their bedroom until they decide to put her in her own room.

"You have a spare room for the baby?"

She looked up at him, her chin resting on his shoulder, those big grey eyes, he could see himself drowning in them.

"Sure I do, we will decorate it together."

She giggled when he kissed her rosy nose tip, all the possibilities of him being a creep quickly left her mind, she was relishing in the moments they are having together, like a real couple.

She saw herself wishing that one day they will be together officially.

"If you want we can postpone the shopping tomorrow."

She put the bowl on the nightstand and turned back to him, his alluring eyes hazily looked at her, turning dark with need.

She nodded before she could process the information, his hand going to hold her face as he kissed her passionately.

His other hand went to her hip, pushing her tighter to him as his kiss got deeper.

She saw herself hugging him back and closing any space between them, practically being in his lap now.

She held his cheek, her fingers rubbing his golden beard as the kiss got more intense.

He smelled wonderful, his lips were so soft against hers, they were kissing like they were lifelong lovers and it’s their first contact in a year.

She moaned as he pushed her lips with his tongue, entering her wet cavern eagerly as he explored every corner, her sweet taste making him want to never pull away.

He dominated her mouth easily, their noses bumping and he saw himself smiling at her enthusiasm.

He groaned as he finally pulled away, sensing she was breathless by then, her hot breath on his lips while his forehead rested against hers.

His hands grabbed her thighs as he put her in his lap, her legs dangling on his waist. He pushed the hoodie up, his carnal desires getting the best of him as he trailed hot kisses against her breasts, latching on her nipple and sucking the little nub, enticing all the lewd sounds from her lips.

She hugged his head, her fingers massaging his scalp as she felt his dick jerk under her in excitement and for a minute she was lost in the pleasure, in her natural need for mutual coupling, but a twig snapped inside of her.

She widened her eyes as she looked at the picture more vividly, his possessive grip on her thighs, his gentle lips engaged in a sensual act with her nipple, the involuntary brushes she was giving to his groin.

And as much as she wanted to spread her legs for him, ready to escape and give up her body for him, she just couldn’t.

Panic crept on her, the sudden need to stop this and the fear of his reaction.

She pulled his head away from her breasts gently, kissing his lips and cheek before burying her face in his neck.

"I'm sorry Steve, I can't-t, I am not ready." She whispered to his ear, hugging him tighter, anticipating the worse response.

He took a minute to understand her request, still lost in his lust and hunger for her, that he found the statement rather odd.

He was so close to claiming her as his, so close to being inside of her, to feel her throbbing walls clenching his dick, to leave his scent on her, but it all stopped abruptly.

He thought she enjoyed this?

He wanted to protest, to talk some sense to her, but her soft sniffling indicated that she was really not in the mood, maybe she was for a second, but something made her change her mind.

His hand travelled to her neck, holding it lovingly as he stroked the skin there.

As much as he wanted to be with her and feel her around him, he knew he couldn’t if he wanted her to trust him.

She needs more time, and he will be there waiting for her.

"It's okay, whenever you are ready." His soft voice assured her, he felt her muscles relaxing under his touch, relieved that she didn’t disappoint him.

Because in the end, she will fall into the hole and it will get too deep for her to climb back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @myxsecretsky :)


	4. Chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So sorry for disappearing, this week has been well, woah..  
Anyways, I won't be late like this again, hopefully, I would be updating regularly, I have so many ideas for this story and I am planning for so many twists and tears, dark Steve will take a while but he will come, turns out I love developing a soft character then showing his real colours! It's more fun that way hehe, and believe me you would have wished he didn't :)  
As always, enjoy!

It had been a week since Steve took her to his place, a week since she was saved by the super soldier.

she didn’t think she could bond with him in a very short time, every day that passed made her slowly forget her pathetic former life, she didn’t realise the toxic environment she was living in until Steve's actions showed her that.

He pampered her endlessly, he prepared every meal for her, although she insisted on helping him most times he didn’t let her, and he would always give her foot massages and back rubs, he also never insisted on anything since she told him she wasn’t ready .

She loved the parts where in the end of the day, when he comes back from work, he would sit beside her on the couch and just caresses her bulging tummy while talking to the baby, her brain would release red flags and warnings but she got used to burying them, and now the voice rarely speaks back to his gentle touches.

She was sitting comfortably on the couch, wearing one of his big hoodies, the blanket reaching her waist as she was watching one of her favourite movies, smiling stupidly between every cheesy line and joke.

She was watching more romance movie about pregnancy these days, she didn’t know exactly why though she had the sudden need to see them.

She groaned looking at the empty bowl of ice cream, she finished the whole pack in the span of two days, she found herself more comfortable asking Steve to bring things to satisfy her cravings as time passes, she was afraid he would judge her like her boyfriend used to do but yet again he was absolutely so sweet about it.

She gazed at the wall as she found out another thing that changed through the week, and that’s her opinion about her body, she was aware of her growing belly, her chubby cheeks and her wide hips, at the first months of her pregnancy she was terrified of it, often crying to sleep afraid she would be unattractive.

It only seemed to make her latch on Steve more.

It was well pass six o'clock, Steve would be home in an hour, she decided today she would make him a dish of her speciality, helping him in some sort of way in the house, she noticed the pressure on him increasing by her being here.

She turned off the movie, already knowing the ending of it, and headed to the kitchen, getting out the ingredients to make her favourite dish, country fried chicken with gravy and pasta, she hoped he would like it.

"Angel?"

His soft velvety voice interrupted her thoughts, she was putting down the plates on the table when he came.

She jumped at him, hugging him tightly, the sudden urge to show affection puzzling her.

Her hands went around his waist and buried her face in his beautiful scent, she heard the chuckle vibrating in his body as he hugged her back with more enthusiasm.

"I miss you too. I see you prepared something already."

She pulled away from the warm embrace, going back to laying the food on the plates, judging by the smell, it was wonderful, she saw herself aiming to satisfy him, in any way, just to see the proud gleam in his eyes.

"It smells wonderful."

She smiled at the compliment as she poured water for herself, getting out a can of beer for him.

He took off his suit jacket and sat on the stool, rolling his sleeves while he sweetly talked to her.

"I booked you an appointment with a well-known doctor tomorrow, just to make sure everything is fine."

She doesn’t know how to exactly feel about this, since she technically didn’t see a doctor even once, she just took a pregnancy test and read some things online, she even took the baking soda gender test because no way in hell would her boyfriend allow her to go visit a doctor.

"O-Okay,"

She mumbled meekly as she sat beside him, he was quick to pick up on the change of tone, he held her hand in his, his thumb drawing circles.

"Don't worry angel, it's just a check up, it's important, I know-"

He caught his mistake before he could stupidly blurt it out, telling her he knows almost every aspect of her life would only make her go uneasy and he would have to start from the beginning.

"-I know you will be nervous but I will be there with you okay?"

He corrected himself as he started eating like it didn’t happen.

She frowned to his abrupt stop, but relaxed as he continued, she was afraid he was going to tell her something unpleasant, something she didn’t want to hear.

He's right, she needs one of these appointments, she didn’t even have a damn sonar picture of her baby girl, and come to think about it, she isn’t sure if her baby is a girl.

\--

"Everything looks fine and you shouldn’t worry about a thing Ms.Rogers, just don't forget the vitamins I wrote down for you and another visit on the seventh month to see the progress."

"Thank you doctor."

Steve thanked him and shook his hand, she was still looking at the picture of her baby girl, which she was so happy she didn’t falsely predict the baby's gender, her eyes sparkling with hopeful tears.

Her hand was laced with Steve's tightly as they started walking away, when she reached the secretary's office he suddenly stopped.

"I need to ask him one more thing, you go ahead and put a schedule for next appointment, okay angel?"

He kissed her cheek and headed to the way the doctor took, she would ask him about it later.

She forced herself to pry her eyes away from the picture, putting it in the jumpsuit's front pocket.

"Hey I just want to put-"

"Let's be honest here, there's no way he is with you right?"

She stared at the girl dumbfounded, at the sudden question and the audacity to say those words.

"Um- Excuse me-"

"We are talking about Steve Rogers Miss, no way you got him to settle down with you."

The way she said Miss disgustingly.

Her mouth was open a-gap and her cheeks picked a bright red colour, she could feel the shiver running up and down her spine, she truly didn’t know what to answer the rude girl.

She saw her lean more into the desk, closer to her as she whispered the next words.

"You pretended you didn’t take the pills right? I am sure you did, no way a man like him will go for a girl like you."

The blonde young woman referred to her with the pen like she was a bag of garbage he picked up on his way, like she was not even worth looking at.

"'Ms.Rogers', yeah okay."

She scoffed at the name Steve insisted the doctor call her with, she could see the hatred behind those blue orbs, all directed to her, like she was the reason this girl's life was fucked up.

Angry tears were brimming her eyes as she opened her mouth to talk back, not really thinking about what to tell her but Steve was there before she could say anything.

"You put a date ange-"

"No! No she didn’t, I don’t know what's wrong but she is really indecisive."

She saw how her face completely transformed when he came, the big grin that reached her ears and the flirting that was so fucking clear.

Y/N kept looking back and forth at them, finally averting her eyes and looking down at her shoes.

"You choose."

Her voice was full of tears, but she was sure she wouldn’t let any escape in front of her.

Before Steve could ask what's wrong, the horrible woman's sultry voice came first.

"When would you like it to be Cap?"

Y/N inwardly cringed at her, if she thinks she was being all seductive and hot, well she was wrong, she is only embarrassing herself.

"First of December, please."

She continued to ask him for more information that she didn’t think was necessary but it only made her fidget more, and they finally escaped the awkward situation they were in, or at least just for her.

"Hey angel, slow down,"

He hardly made it to her, and when he did he held her hand tightly and pushed her rather harshly to stop.

"What's wrong? What happened there? Didn’t I tell you to not walk without me-"

"It's nothing."

She shrugged it but didn’t dare to lose his grip on her, she pushed him with her to where ever the fuck they are going next, wanting to be finished with today fast so she could just head back home and lock herself in the bedroom.

She quickly wiped the tear that fell down, hoping he didn’t notice as they walked to the car, she was suddenly feeling so unwelcomed at his place, the girl was right, she was so out of his league.

\--

"Are you going to tell me what happened now?"

She brought the bags up on the counter as he put the rest on the floor, she was actually numb during the rest of their shopping, he even dropped it and understood she didn’t want to discuss it publicly.

But the minute he asked her the question she could feel all her confusion and doubt, guilt and hatred coming back like a strong wave, making her almost stumble.

"I want to change the doctor."

She looked at him straight in the eyes, trying to be serious although she was beyond that, her eyes were full of tears and her lips kept trembling holding the sobs in.

"What? Why-"

She couldn’t hold it in anymore, she knows she was exaggerating or at least that's what she keeps telling herself in hopes she calms down, but it's not working.

She covered her face with her hands and started sobbing hard, the words incoherent to Steve.

He was alarmed, he didn’t like where this was going.

"Angel?"

His soft voice tried to call for her, his hands rubbing her shoulders while giving her head few kisses, he repeatedly told her to calm down and relax, and then she could tell him what upset her.

"That--- disgusting nurse! She kept saying how I was using you and, and she was being rude! I don’t understand-"

"It's okay, it's okay, just tell me exactly what she said."

He picked her up and put her on the table, his hands caressing her knees and running up and down her thighs gently, hoping to comfort her shivering body.

She sighed trying to calm her increasing heart beats, holding her sniffling so she could deliver a whole sentence, although the tears never stopped streaming down her cheeks.

"She, she said that there's no way we are together and that I got pregnant on purpose so I could be linked to Captain America."

She rolled her eyes at the last part.

"And what did you say?" 

She looked up at the ceiling, quieting her sobs, why does she only think of the perfect comeback when it's too late?

"I didn’t say anything."

"Oh baby.."

Steve knows where his girl is coming from, he did notice the behaviour of that nurse, but he didn’t think she belittled Y/N like that.

He grabbed her head and buried it in his chest, stroking her hair adoringly, he wished she told him back then, he wasn’t a bit afraid to ruin his 'perfect' image and show that bitch who she was dealing with.

"I want another doctor."

Her voice had that commanding tone she didn’t intend, but she didn’t want to come back there, even if they changed the whole staff.

"Angel I know you're upset but he is a close friend and-"

"STEVE I DON’T WANT TO GO BACK THERE! What part of it don’t you understand?"

She screamed at him, pushing him away from her and jumping from the table, running upstairs to the bedroom.

Steve was shocked at her sudden change of attitude, baffled to why she was acting this severely.

He took a deep breath as he followed her there, he knows being over-dramatic wasn’t really part of her personality but rather the rush of feelings and emotions, common in pregnant women.

She buried her tear-stained face in the pillow, crying her heart out into it, why couldn’t he understand that she didn’t want to go back? She didn’t want him to see that girl again, she didn’t want to see that bitch flirting with her man.

_Your man?_  
  


She didn't exactly know if she was more upset at the fact that the nurse patronised her or because she was making heart eyes at Steve, was this jealousy?

"Angel."

She didn’t miss the warning in his voice, and she couldn’t blame him, she practically acted like a child who didn’t get their lollipop.

She got up and looked at him, waiting for him to scold her.

"If you really want me to change the doctor, I will, just don’t scream in my face then sprint away from me like that."

He followed that with a soft smile, sitting beside her and tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

"I know, I-I'm sorry, I didn’t mean it."

Her voice was above a whisper as she felt guilt and regret taking place in her core, the last thing she wants to do is make him disappointed in her.

He took her wrist and guided her to his lap, hugging her tightly.

A much forgotten feeling started buzzing in her stomach, she could feel her face heating up and her fingers tingling from touching his exposed neck.

She saw herself leaning closer to him, her thighs rubbing against him, she could feel herself even getting wet at the small simulations.

Steve was taken off guard at first, but completely indulged in it the next minute, he let his warm wet muscle trail her neck, leaving gentle butterfly kisses here and there, her shy moan indicating she was liking it.

She doesn’t know what was happening, and where the sudden urge and need came from, she just knows she wants to be fucked to another dimension by Steve.

_Ugh, fuck it._

She grabbed his face and kissed his lips passionately, falling into the mattress hard as he hastily tried to undress the gorgeous woman above him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on tumblr  
@myxsecretsly :)


	5. Chapter five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut and feels?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'I wIlL Be UpdAtINg ReGulRaLy'  
I won't say this again in hopes I really do that.  
Anyways, the next chapter is definitely going to be more intense, and as always enjoy :)

The kiss was long and deep, she was needy as if she forgot how he tasted like, and he loved every bit of her enthusiasm.

They got out of their clothes rather quickly, gently laying her on the bed as his hand grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them above her head, his face buried in her neck where he trailed kisses from her ear to her collarbone, occasionally biting the soft skin to hear her moan louder.

His beard was tickling her, adding to the tingling that was going straight to her pussy, she felt herself gush as he continued, his lips setting her skin on fire.

His other one grabbed her tender breasts, making her hiss as he pinched her hard sensitive nipples.

She was getting impatient with his dick rubbing against her thighs, his own arousal getting mixed with hers as he kept going.

She never felt this much enticed before, this much attraction to someone, like of course she did at one point feel attracted to her boyfriend, but not to the point where she felt like she was going to explode.

She told herself it was the hormones, she read somewhere that when women get in their fifth month of pregnancy they get really sexually aroused, and it doesn’t help that the one looming over her looks like a statue carved by God himself.

"Steve- please,"

She begged as she tried pushing him to her more, trying to lead his cock to her aching pussy herself.

"So fucking eager."

He gripped her hip harshly making her take a deep breath, she looked at his piercing dark blue eyes, she wasn’t the only one who was hungry for this contact.

"You're my angel."

He kissed both of her cheeks, slowly pushing her pelvis up to meet him.

"Aren't you?"

She knew that the minute she would agree, he would ram his cock into her, so she didn’t hesitate to nod her head frantically, her eyes tearing from how close he was yet so far.

One hard push and he was halfway in, the force knocked her out of her breath that she pushed his hand off her so she can circle her arms around his neck instead.

"So tight!"

But yet her cunt was milking his dick perfectly, her low sighs gradually turning into high sobs of ecstasy as he completely bottomed out in her.

She would have never thought she could feel this much pleasure in the world, his dick in her tight warm pussy, his hand grabbing her harder with every deep yet slow push, his hot breath hitting her ear, his groans and moans that added to her pleasure.

They all were enough to make her cum on her spot, screaming his name loudly as his thrusts just started to get faster, her pussy making all the lewd wet sounds that filled the room along with every shove of his hard thick dick.

She caught his bottom lip between her teeth, biting him as she kissed him hard again, his tongue tasting every corner of her sweet mouth, trying to memorize the taste of her.

He brought her leg over his shoulder for a better aim, her pussy spreading for him as his hand brushed her bulging belly affectionately, his eyes looking at it so fondly that it made her heart warm and her breath hitch.

She considered herself so fucking lucky that a man like him took an interest in her, she didn’t even like the possibility of him not taking care of her, she felt the sudden yearning for him, yearning for him to be hers forever, to be by her side forever, to tend for her forever.

Few more lustful thrusts and he came deeply in her, his nails digging into her flesh as she too orgasmed again on his dick, her juices splashing on his pelvis.

He growled as he rode both of their orgasm with sharp thrusts, his hip bones bruising her waist in the process.

She sobbed in both pain and pleasure as he slowed down, taking his dick out, enjoying how her cum mixed with his was dripping down her thighs, a beautiful sight to remember about their session.

He leaned over her to kiss her red lips, wiping the few stray tears that escaped her eyes.

His hand sneaked down to her belly again, caressing the baby bump with so much love, that she saw herself again doubting him, but shrugged it before she could overthink it, she didn’t want to ruin a beautiful evening.

He looked up at her with his charming wide grin, his eyes sparkling from the overwhelming emotions. 

"I love you so much, angel."

\--

"What about Irene?"

"What? No!"

She giggled as he played with her hair, spooning her tiny body while they discussed the possible names for their daughter.

His other hand was fondling her left breast gently, his leg going over hers as he smiled against her ear.

"What about Beatrice?"

"No! Why do you only suggest old names?"

She chuckled as her own hand went to her tummy this time, cradling her child.

"Come on! I think it's really pretty."

He argued with his husky voice.

"What about Jasmine?"

He hummed into her ear, his hand stopped the stroking as he thought about it.

"Nope."

She whined annoyingly as she struggled a little in his grasp, if they continue like this they will never come up with a name.

"She needs to have a name that's going to suit her,"

Her hand went to his as they laced fingers with each other.

"We don’t even know how she's going to look like!"

"Look at me."

She turned her head to him slightly, her soft smile still very much displayed on her face, she never recalled being this happy for this long.

"She is going have your cute little nose,"

He gave her a light Eskimo kiss making her giggle adorably.

"Your big almond-shaped eyes, and this pretty little smile."

It turned cheesy rather quickly but she didn’t mind it, it made her even smile wider, burying her head in his neck as she blushed, her cheeks taking a hint of pink.

He gave her butterfly kisses from her forehead to her cheeks, urging her to show her face so he could claim her lips.

Their eyes met for a second before his lips crashed into hers, needy and hot.

She kissed him back as she turned fully around, putting her leg over his waist so he had a better access.

Her pussy welcomed his dick happily, engulfing him in her warmth and arousal, taking him deep.

"You're so fucking beautiful."

\--

He kissed her temple as he gave her one last push, cumming in her for the fourth time this night, grunting lazily into her ear.

They have been in bed fucking and talking, spending the whole day getting to know each other's body and mind, and they didn’t seem to get tired of it.

He nuzzled his head in her chest, kissing her breasts as he took a minute to enjoy the position he was in, they were extra plumpy from her pregnancy and he loved that.

"I am going to shower, wanna join me?"

She gave him a little smirk, loving how her vixen side is showing now after all the sex.

"You go, I'll join you later."

She nodded as she hesitantly got out of his embrace, going to the bathroom and giving him one last glance before closing the door.

He sighed in relief as he slumped against the bed, his hands going over his head to stretch, his body and muscles now relaxed from his multiple releases.

His plan is working, and he is rather surprised that he didn’t get to use his other methods yet because of how submissive she has been.

He saw himself smile proudly at that.

She's such a good little girl, _his good girl_.

Although she had a slip with the doctor appointment today, she had the right to be mad, which reminded him to do something.

He got up and searched for his boxers, wearing it as he went downstairs to look for his phone, finding it on the kitchen counter.

He dialed the number, taking a deep breath.

"Hey Bucky, I need you to do me a favor."


	6. Chapter six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty intense, so please be careful before you decide to read this,  
I actually made it lighter than I wanted it to be :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So many things happened and I basically lost motivation and inspiration, but since it was my birthday yesterday, I decided to do sth, to move my ass and write atleast a chapter, and I was sure the ideas will flow again, hopefully it keeps flowing cause yes please.  
Hope you enjoy this!  
Next chapter will even be more intense.

It was noon on a Friday, he was sitting on the couch with her cuddled to his chest, his hand possessively resting on her belly.

He promised to spend the night with her but Bucky got the information he needed rather fast.

"Hey angel, I have something to do tonight, don't wait for me okay?"

She turned her head to look up at him, she looked adorable with her long sun dress, her blushing cheeks and rosy lips.

"Is it related to work?"

"Yes angel."

She buried her face in his chest, her arms going around his strong waist.

"Well good luck then, don't be late!"

"I won't."

He kissed her forehead and smiled softly at her, cherishing these moments with her.

\--

"It wasn’t easy you know,"

"That's why I asked you to do it."

Bucky handed him the file, containing every detail about the nurse.

"Amelia Lyon."

He flipped through the pages, reading random words, he only needed to know where she lived, the other info will be beneficial when they finish.

"So what's with her?"

Bucky asked as they drove to her place, taking small shortcuts, preferring to pass by as little cars as they could.

"We have to teach Amelia the consequences of being a bitch."

He smirked as he read more about her.

_Parents living in California._

_No siblings._

_Currently taking courses on drawing._

If she was taking art classes while being a full-time nurse, then she must be really dedicated and devoted to this little hobby of hers…

"All for _her_, she doesn’t know you do these kinds of things right?"

"Of course she doesn’t,"

Steve frowned as he thought about what he is going to do to Amelia, so many ideas going through his mind.

"And I plan to keep it like that till the end."

He continued as he glanced over at Bucky.

"Do we have a specific plan?"

Bucky grinned, knowing his friend won't take this lightly since it's related to _her_.

"We're going to make her quit her artistic dream."

\--

"Okay let's count, shall we darling?"

Steve took off his jacket and began cuffing his long sleeved dress shirt, the poor girl trembled in Bucky's lap, strands of her golden hair stuck to her sweaty forehead, her never ending tears streaming down her cheeks, she looked devastated, but it didn't even make him bat an eyelash at her.

Amelia clenched the dirty rag in her mouth, teeth grinding in frustration and fear, anger and helplessness, not in her wildest dreams would she think that Captain America, Steven Grant Rogers, would behave like this.

Steve knew she was right handed, remembering her writing down the date in which she will meet him and his angel, well guess she won't be there to welcome them.

Steve's rough hand went to rest on her shoulder, holding the muscle tightly making her whine, she took a deep breath as she closed her eyes shut, anticipating his next move with pure dread.

She felt his soft fingers trace her right hand, she subconsciously started to back off but Bucky's firm grip on her arms denied her of doing so.

He was taking his time, shaking her nerves to the last one, he wanted to play with her before he completely destroys her.

He held her index finger suddenly, twisting it off in one fast move, the loud crack echoed the walls along with her muffled screams.

She could feel it swelling already, the bone throbbing painfully there.

Every time she tried pulling away or even moving a leg Bucky would tighten his grip on her fragile throat, holding her in her place and Steve would kick her leg down, warning her to not misbehave.

"That's one,"

She could see through her haziness and tears, his amusement, even if he is not smiling, his dark orbs mirrored sadistic desires.

"Let's see who is next,"

He pretended to be in deep thoughts as his fingers danced from one to another, purposely applying pressure to her broken one from time to time.

"Ah yes,"

He picked her shaking middle finger, forcing her to flatten it so he could get a good hold of it.

This time he slowly but forcefully pulled the finger back, many cracks could be heard, filling her ears and haunting her already.

This is going to be a long night for her.

\---

"Angel?"

Steve entered through the door as quietly as possible, Bucky behind him taking careful steps.

He guessed she might be sleeping on the couch, but he didn’t find her when he turned on the lights, he sighed in relief, she must be upstairs then, tucked in their bed.

He went inside the kitchen where he saw Bucky helping himself to a glass of cold water after washing his hands, chugging the whole thing in.

"Why don’t you and-"

Steve was interrupted when he heard soft baby steps coming down the stairs, the low whimper and the call of his name.

He quickly ran to her, hugging her small frame before she could even utter a word, her arms automatically going around his waist.

The sleep was still in her eyes, her messy hair and wrinkled dress, he thought that she must have waited for him but slept earlier than expected still wearing her evening clothes.

Bucky came into her blurry vision, she rubbed her eyes few times before glancing at the figure who stood right beside the kitchen.

"Angel, that's Bucky, Bucky Barnes."

He was a very good looking tall man, his hair short and tucked neatly inside the cap, his normal hand extended politely waiting for her to return the gesture.

She blinked a few times before she shook his hand, introducing herself to him with her full name.

"Steve couldn't shut up about you, now I know why."

He grinned widely, sending a side glance to Steve who tensed up, she looked up at him to see him blushing adorably, one would think knowing this fact would make you feel creeped out or even disgust you, but it didn’t, she actually started liking the effect she had on this gorgeous man beside her.

She smirked as she thanked Bucky, feeling her own cheeks heating up now.

"You know we should meet up next time, I could tell you all the stories and-"

"Okay Bucky, thank you for everything, now you can go."

Steve dragged him with one hand to the door, but he kept talking, ignoring the super soldier.

"You would not believe the stories this punk has and in the matter of fact-"

"See you tomorrow, Bucky."

He slammed the door on his face, locking it before turning back to her, she had the widest smile dancing on her face, her enthusiastic eyes dimmed when she saw that he was gone, with no further introduction or explanation, he just literally said his name then Steve kicked him out before he could even say a word.

She wondered what those stories were that Steve felt the urgent need to get Bucky out of here quickly.

Steve had his signature soft smile as he approached her, his hand caressing her bulging belly as he rubbed his nose gently against her temple.

"I missed you so much."

"I missed you more," She whispered back, giving his cheek a peck.

She saw how his eyes darkened, his nose flaring as he took a deep breath, trying to calm down his fast beating heart, one move and he was already whipped for her.

"Hope it went well, you said you won't be late."

She gave him the puppy eyes, her big doe eyes innocently looking up at him.

He had to bite his lips to control himself from bouncing at her.

"I am sorry angel, we decided to go to a bar to hang out for a few hours."

She nodded, understanding that Steve was almost every day with her for weeks, he deserved a night out with his buddy.

She looked back at him, seeing him looking back at the kitchen.

"Go upstairs, I just need to get one more thing,"

Without arguing or even a second look, she was heading to their bedroom, he stayed there watching her hips sway, giving him the perfect view from behind.

He was tired, so fucking tired, but he still found the energy to make love to her.

He filled a glass of chocolate milk for her, turning off the lights and closing the doors as he followed her shortly after, entering to see her already prepared on the bed, changed into a nightgown and brushing her hair.

He could sit and watch her do this for hours.

He brought the chocolate milk, which she delightfully accepted, drinking some as she watched him take off his suit jacket followed by his dress shirt.

Getting lost in his calculated moves, and how his tired eyes focused on unbuttoning his buttons one by one.

She wanted to ask him about his job, what he does, what he was doing with Bucky late at this night before they hit the bar, but she didn’t know how to approach the matter.

She found herself opening and closing her mouth, trying to find courage and the right words, but he caught her before she could say anything.

"What is it angel?"

He just took a clean white shirt from the closet and was ready to wear it, giving her the reassuring look, he waited for her to speak her mind.

"Um-"

Her eyes looked frantically at him, back and forth and then she saw it, his left arm, why does it look like it has scratches? Was he attacked? Or is she imagining them?

She looked up immediately, before he could notice, her heart falling down to her stomach.

"Um, what- what kind of work do you do?"

His eyes turned hard, and the smile dropped, he frowned his eyebrows, she quickly regretted asking him this, but suddenly he chuckled.

"Well it's kind of hard to explain angel, but let's say business stuff that you don't have to worry your little mind of."

She could hear the very subtle threat in his voice, he walked to her, wearing the shirt fast, while she tried as hard as she could to not look at his arm again, no matter how close he was to her.

He pat her head, giving her forehead a kiss, trying to comfort her.

"Let it be the least of you worries, okay angel?"

She forced a smile and nodded, which he gave one back too before he went to the bathroom.

It's when he closed the door she gasped in horror, closing her mouth as she stared at the wall, her eyes widened from fear, fear of what exactly? She doesn’t even know.

It's like she built herself in this bubble, where Steve couldn't be in the wrong or can do something wrong, she hoped for him to be perfect and perfect only, she chose to trust him, she chose to surrender to him.

And yet seeing those three faint red lines sent shivers up her spine.

Was she too fast to judge? Maybe it isn't as bad as she makes it out to be, he has to have an explanation.

Yes he has an explanation. He can't be a bad guy, after all of this? No way could he be the bad guy.

She kept reassuring herself, her mind making up so many excuses, it relaxed her in a way.

She took a deep breath as she started preparing the next question in her head, she needs to make it out like she was concerned about him and not suspicious.

People need to make a slip or a mistake once in a while, she should just not jump into conclusions so quickly.

In the end, he saved her, she needs to have faith in him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay safe and wash your hands! STAY HOME <3


End file.
